


A Sniper's Touch

by DesertDuster



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertDuster/pseuds/DesertDuster
Summary: A Valentine's day special side-story of Boone teaching Simon how to use a Sniper.





	A Sniper's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is a canon side story from my main courier, Simon's, story in, "The Wasteland's Promise."  
> I made this mostly because I need fluff.  
> And this takes place before chapter 1 :)

_Boom._

Left and right, the bottles that were a fair distance away from you broke one by one as you shot them all within a good minute. At least the ones on the top shelf of the nice target practice you made with scraps, and empty Sunset Sarsaparilla bottles.

Looking down at your engraved silver-lined revolver, you played around with the barrel and trigger; taking your time to reload in new ammo. It was like silk between your fingers from how familiar it was, and how fast you could reload if you desired.

"I believe I won that undoubtedly haha, I'd like those 45 caps please."

Holding out your hand to the grimy stranger, he merely swiped your hand away in anger.

"Hold 'ere, _you cheated!"_

You couldn't help but chuckle at his statement, and swerved your revolver around your fingers.

"There's not really a plausible way I could've cheated, and if I was confident enough to cheat, I would've bet every cap you've got."

It seems the stranger was more furious now.

_"You mud-runner! I'm not paying you anything for that cheap game."_

Making a sad frown, you just shrugged. Weren't going to kill him over it. You merely gave a small sigh and started to put your revolver back in the holster behind your duster coat.

"Fine then."

You were somewhere not too far from the strip you'd guess. Near a junkyard, overrun with just dust though and an abandoned small campsite. Abruptly taking a stranger's offer when he walked up to you what seems to be out of nowhere. It seemed harmless as you were practicing anyways and you assumed he was a trader.

Boone was with you as well. But he went to be alone or scout about you'd guess around the place per usual. You didn't question it.

Although you weren't prepared to find this stranger now gripping your wrist so suddenly when you went to turn away. Like he was _gripping_ it.

He almost made you lose grip of your revolver when you tried putting it back in the holster, but luckily you kept that tight in your fingers.

_"I'll make you pay for making a fool out of me Damnit!"_

On instinct, you tried to go for the knife you kept on your left leg for the time being, but it seems he had the same idea.

Stupidly, he had the upper-hand since you were so caught off-guard. Reaching for the cleaver he kept behind him, you were losing your balance.

Trying to block his arm that was mere seconds away from chopping you vertically, his head was caked in blood beforehand.

It took a second for you to process a bullet had gone clean through the side of his skull. His body limped quickly down, and you were able to catch a refreshing moment of peace.

Looking to where the shot came from, you saw Boone a good couple feet aways from your location, a bit uphill too on the junk.

You waved to him and shouted. _"Nice shot Boone!"_

It kind of startled you for real, but you'd be lying if you said this wasn't a recurring situation as always.

You crouched down real quick to pick up any caps the guy had on him and sprinted over to your companion. He stared silently at you as you approached him.

"And here I thought you'd hit me instead."

Giving a grin, he gives you quite a gaze now that pertains what you'd expect. You couldn't but giggle a little bit just in relief he was there once again.

Walking over to by the broken walls of the junk, you lean against it with your arms crossed. Trying to also dust off your coat, you find some blood stains on the top of your clothes. You're gonna have to wash that off later sometime. Staring over at the body you think for a moment.

"You know you're really efficient with that rifle. You were this far too? I wish I had that kind of marksman skill."

You sigh in defeat jokingly.

"It's not hard." Boone states quite firmly, and you throw your hands around.

" _Well not to you of course!_ I can't even keep still enough with it."

Trotting over to your backpack that laid by the campfire, you reveal a common sniper rifle you'd find just about anywhere in a good place. Dragging it over to Boone, he looks at you with surprise. Though you can't tell.

"I picked this up by one of the bodies we'd come across in the caves."

Picking it up with both hands now, you hold it very awkwardly. As if you couldn't find where to place your hands. This thing was just too long.

"I was going to sell it to that guy actually if he was willing to take it after our bet but.." Glancing over at the giant blood puddle and brains where the stranger's body laid, you gave a small 'tsk' sound.

Boone took a moment before saying something and walking up to you.

"Have you ever used one."

Sheepishly you shake your head and look down at the sniper rifle. "One time.. just for fun, but I missed every shot. More comfortable with my revolver and fists I guess. Anything that isn't almost as long as my height."

You start to aim the gun with probably the most disastrous posture and position Boone has ever seen. Literally he has never seen anybody hold a sniper like that.

He couldn't help but crack a small smirk at the edge of one of his lips. It was due to the fact he actually almost chuckled a bit at that, but he managed to contain most of it.

You noticed and immediately you felt heat rush to your face in embarrassment. But also.. you've never have heard him or seen him laugh and smile, not even a little bit before. To be fair you've only been a few weeks together, but for some reason it made you more flustered. Quickly you stand back up straight, and plopped the end of the rifle onto the ground.

"W-What? _I told you I didn't know really how to use one of these!"_

You look down at the ground and lift up your shades to the bridge of your nose since they slid off a bit.

"I.. wasn't in the NCR or anything special like that. I don't have that kind of training ya know. I'm pretty much just lucky, teachin myself how to use my father's revolver day by day back then."

Looking back up at Boone, he had his natural expression as always, but you knew he was listening intently. Quietly you hurl up the sniper back into your awkward hands.

"Quite a talent you are gifted with."

The heat in your face wouldn't disappear, but you chose to ignore it. Perhaps guessing it was just you still feeling embarrassed. But why is it, do you feel like.. you're really caring too much about his judgement. You suggested it was because you want to know more about him, and perhaps be his friend? That's a first in awhile.

You didn't really know..

Suddenly you felt Boone take a hold of the sniper in your hands, guiding them to the proper placement in which you would hold it comfortably.

"There is nothing talented or gifting about having an eye to kill."

At first you were confused at what he was even doing and felt a sad jab after his sentence, but soon you just felt your heart pounding. He started to keep his hands around your shoulders and waist even, continuing to guide you to the proper sniping posture and placement.

"Hold it firm like this on the handle. When you aim, hold your breath and focus on your target. It helps to crouch down when aiming."

You wondered if he just was giving you this teaching lecture out of impulse. Possibly he's just known only this so much everyday, and maybe that's why he was helping you. Although you took him as the type to never be close to physically and personally.

It was actually the same for you for practically anybody, but for some reason you felt quite comfortable with Boone. Even if you felt certainly embarrassed and mystified. It was like a swirl in your stomach, and an odd ache in the tips of your fingers.

You wanted to say something but nothing really came out. Quietly you just followed what he said and took a deep breath.

Aiming just as he says, you took the shot at one of the bottles you were shooting at earlier, but it's super far away now. It burst to your surprise, hitting it head on.

"Holy shit."

You kind of let out a laugh in relief and shock. Boone eventually stepped back behind you afterwords, and you turned to him. He gave you another small smirk, which soon faded back to his natural expression.

"Not bad."

Facing to the side, you rub the back of your head and chuckle diffidently.

"Well, the target's not moving and I had some good help in my hands."

Eventually you looked back at him and gave a contented smile. "Thanks for showin me.. that. I think i'll still stick with my one and only though."

Walking back over to the bag where you got the sniper, you set it back in and gave a small exhale.

"Besides, I already have one the wasteland's greatest partners by my side. He's one hellofva sniper too. The only one I need."

Boone now at time kind of snapped back into his conscious after randomly teaching you his sniper basics. He wasn't really sure himself why he did that but he felt like he couldn't do anything but help you. Only thing he's really confident in he supposes.

But it was odd being close to you for him. Usually he requires a lot of personal space, and still does, but it felt natural supporting you like that.

For once in awhile he didn't feel like he hated the feeling of being beside someone.

Just like you.

Rummaging through your bag hesitantly you decided to pull out a old looking box of miniature cotton candy bites you snatched from another place. Casually strolling over to Boone, you held the box out to him.

"These are for you, for your wonderful lesson my good partner."

Giving a grin, he merely stares at you for a good minute. Unsure how to word what he wants to say kindly.

"I'm not one for sweets."

You gave a pondering gesture and raised your eyebrow.

"Have you ever tried one of these?"

He gives a pretty definite, "No."

Although that doesn't stop you from taking his hand and putting the box in his palm.

"Don't knock it till ya try it. Just try one alright?"

Giving a wink, he pauses before keeping them and having a good grip on it in his hand. He gives a small, "Alright."

Glancing around, you find yourself almost in-cased in darkness. Thank goodness for the campfire.

"Wow it's getting dark already." You proclaim while giving a good stretch in your arms, along with a large satisfied groan.

Going over more towards the fire, you start to set up some homemade blankets from the cloths you carry around. Not the best obviously but you make it work.

"Are you going to keep watch?" Tilting your head towards Boone, he nodded with a, "Yeah," before turning around to walk back up the hill he was on.

Although you shouted quite hastily, running up to Boone. _"W-Wait!_ I can keep watch today if you'd like!"

He turned back to you a bit puzzled by your sudden statement. But you continued on with your sentence. "You always keep watch at night, you must be exhausted. I can do it today if you-"

He interrupted you quite sternly. "I'm fine."

You knew he preferred to be night watch for past reasons on his job so it's what he is used to, but you always felt bad since he would be awake when you wake up. Only would he nap for a few hours after. You kind of just gave him a pitied expression as you didn't want to make him entirely mad.

"Well..please wake me up if you get tired then."

You tried to give a little happy wave before starting to head back towards the campfire. Although you did hear Boone say something behind you. You were kind of stunned since he spoke kind of quiet but you could definitely hear him clearly.

"Sleep well."

You turned around slightly to see he was already heading up on the small junk hill. There was that small blush again. It was so simple, a subtle casual phrase that you always usually say to Boone.

It shouldn't be any big deal that he said it back this time, but your mind is making it one. It felt dumb to you that you were making it one though. Why did that make you so happy?

Pausing for a moment, thinking to yourself, you decided to turn back where Boone was headed up to. You found him sitting on the metal roof pretty much attached to the top of the hill.

He was staring out into space, seemingly either deep in thought or scanning the area. As quietly as possible you casually sat behind him a bit, but the creaking of the roof gave you away. Not that Boone already could notice your presence of course.

"What're you doing."

Your partner doesn't even turn towards you when asking. You merely give a satisfied chuckle and lay down on your back now, watching the sky above.

"I figured you could use some company."

Turning your head towards him, he seems to remain un-phased.

"We talk almost everyday."

"But not every night." Snapping your fingers, he turns towards you with quite the stare. Although you could tell he wasn't really mad or anything. You gave another smile.

"Shouldn't you be watching your stuff."

Shaking your head, you glance back up at the sky before closing your eyes.

"That's what I'm doing right now with you aren't I? Don't.. you worry.."

Actually you're on the brink of passing out, which is rare since the roof below you was as hard as a rock. You felt though like this was the most comfortable place to be in.

Boone didn't really know what to say, and kind of just accepted your random nature to "watch" with him. He knew you were going to fall asleep anyway.

Still holding the candy you gave him in his hands, he set it down to the right of him. Only once would he glimpse back at you when he heard you mumbling.

"..Boone..."

"Hm."

You stopped for a moment, before mumbling again.

"..Thank you.. for...every...thing.."

And finally you dozed off into darkness. He found you facing towards him on your side, huddled up. You didn't look necessarily cold, but you seemed content. 

Boone took a good long moment looking at you.

He wonders just how big of an idiot you are sometimes, coming up here, leaving everything vulnerable behind for the sake of him at many of times.

Including yourself.

Sighing to himself, he hesitantly opened the box of candy. Taking one of the small bites, he stared at it as he gripped it in his fingers. Looking up at the sky, he popped the small candy in his mouth only to be casually surprised. It was... different.

It was new and painfully sweet, a reward he probably doesn't deserve.

Yet he loved it. Bitterly.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this wasn't posted on Valentine's day but :) I wanna work on my main fic.  
> I might do more of these in the future in free time, Hope anybody who took the time to read this enjoyed!  
> Edit: I’m an idiot bc I said this was non-canon at first my apologizes but i’ll probably do actual by definition non-canon one-shots in the future.


End file.
